Today, there are numerous industrial processes wherein electric potential (voltage) is passed through a fluid.
For example, there are water treatment systems that include the water passing through a cell having a positive electrode (anode) and effectively a negative electrode (cathode), generally (for water processing) the cell or piping. In such systems, there is generally a mineral accumulation on the cathode, which progressively degrades the productivity of the unit, until it becomes necessary to renew the cathode by removing the built-up minerals that have accumulated on it or by replacing the cathode with a new electrode. Ether option is expensive. Replacing the electrode involves the cost of the new electrode, the system down time, and the scheduling of a skilled maintenance technician. Renewing the electrode involves reversing the potential between the two electrodes until the minerals plated re-dissolve back into the current fluid; which is subsequently discarded. Reversal of the electric potential has additional detrimental effects, beyond the system down time that is generally longer than that needed for electrode replacement. For example, during the voltage reversal there is mineral buildup on the piping and corrosion too.
Cells used for processing fluids including water generally involve electrode renewal by replacement or by voltage reversal; with substantially the same detriments as in the water based processes, except that the mineral buildup and corrosion during the reversal are essentially mitigated.
There is a long-felt need in the art for a better method for electrode renewal, such as one that is faster or one that has fewer detrimental effects.